


On Being Different

by Tarvok



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series, Star Trek: The Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-12
Updated: 2013-12-12
Packaged: 2018-01-04 10:46:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1080099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarvok/pseuds/Tarvok
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mr. Spock's advice on being a part of two worlds, yet accepted by neither one.</p><p>Vaguely based from advice written by Mr. Leonard Nimoy a long time ago. I live my life by this, and I thought maybe that I would share.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On Being Different

On Being Different,  
Advice from Mr. Spock.

Rated G. Gen. Advisory. TOS.

 

It can be quite difficult existing between two worlds, neither world accepting you fully. While the middle is a valid station, it is much less defined. You must define your own place in the world all on your own. This can be a very difficult and painful process, filled with errors and tribulations of, at times, an extreme nature. You may find yourself wondering often if it is worth it. You find yourself asking if perhaps you would not be much happier living your life in the same fashion as these others around you... only to realise that your differences and similarities are far too obvious to allow you to blend in, even if you wanted to.

The key to living the life that you wish to live, is to first realise that the life you have is meant for you and no one else. It is this way for everyone. Rather than view this as a lonely enterprise, perhaps it would serve you much better to realise that you can fully actualise your potential while the others around you do not. Or if this is not to your liking, you may secondly grow into yourself as a person of your own talents, and demonstrate your usefulness to all others. If it is less usefulness that you desire, know that by growing into your own person, you may happily attract others to you of a similar nature, so that you need never be alone.

For it is this loneliness that causes Humans to group together and shun those that do not fit. It is also a Human trait to grow and be an individual. You are not alone in this desire to be who you are, even against perhaps what the others may communicate to you, or demand of you. When you are lonely, merely remind yourself that you are not the only one like you... there are many living in the middle, and all of them are also seeking to no longer be alone. Therefore, grow and live and be happy on your own, for you will one day meet someone who is also in the middle, who is also of two worlds in their own way, and you will be happy together.

Learn to love yourself and know yourself, so that you are ready when you do meet this person who is like you. Then you may love them and spread that love throughout the world, showing to those on either side, that it is love which brings us all together.

 

 

 


End file.
